flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestiary
The Bestiary is a record of the Familiars a player has obtained in Flight Rising. It shows the description and picture of every familiar that exists in-game, whether the user currently has it or not; unowned familiars' pictures will be greyed out, while owned familiars will be in color. Upon Awakening a familiar, the familiar's picture becomes permanently colored even if the familiar is gotten rid of. If the familiar is both Awakened and owned, the background becomes blue with yellow shooting stars bursting outwards. A familiar that is owned is defined as one that is in the player's hoard/vault or equipped to a dragon. A familiar's bonding level stays the same even if a player sells (or melts) it and gets a new one—the level is stored on the account, not the individual familiar itself. Bonding level appears in the bestiary under the familiar's description along with a colored pink heart displaying either a number between 1 and 6 or a star depending on the bonding level. In addition to bonding level, the bestiary also keeps track of whether the familiar is attached to a dragon (displaying a colored dragon wing) or is in the user's hoard or vault (displaying a colored treasure chest). The bestiary was revamped on October 10th, 2019 to include a search function and 3 tabs:http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2763435 *'Discovered': This includes all familiars that a player currently owns a copy of (Hoard/Vault/dragon), and/or those that have advanced to a bond level of Awakened. *'Undiscovered': This includes all familiars that a player does not own a current copy of and has never reached awakened status. *'All': This tab is similar to the old Bestiary. It will show all familiars, regardless of ownership or bond level. List of Familiars As of February 6, 2020, there are 786 familiars in the game. Click expand to view the lists for each letter. Use "Ctrl" + "F" ("Command"+ "F" for Macs) to search for a specific phrase or familiar when the section is expanded. A ---- B ---- C ---- D ---- E ---- F ---- G ---- H ---- I ---- J ---- K ---- L ---- M ---- N ---- O ---- P ---- Q ---- R ---- S ---- T ---- U ---- V ---- W ---- X ---- Y ---- Z Trivia *There are no familiars whose names begin with X. *The Boolean is by far the hardest familiar in the game to obtain. It was only awarded to Flight Rising beta testers, and according to Undel, there were only about 150 beta testers.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/64768/1#post_65139 **The Bone Fiend, Cog Frog, Golden Idol, and Skycat are the next hardest, as they were Kickstarter backer rewards. According to the tiers, Skycats are presumably the most common of the four, obtained with a 10+ USD donation, while the Cog Frog's package was the highest at 35+ USD. *The Light Sprite is the rarest holiday familiar. This is due to the low amount of players in June 2013, in addition to users being unused to the new holiday mechanics. Though not as exclusive as Boolean or the Kickstarter familiars, the Sprites are still very difficult to obtain, and well out of reach for casual or newer players. References Category:Clan Category:Familiars